


К черту Фортуну

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: К черту Фортуну [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Когда Карасев свистит фол и тянется к карману за карточкой, Магомед замирает.
Relationships: Магомед Оздоев/Ярослав Ракицкий
Series: К черту Фортуну [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062581





	К черту Фортуну

**Author's Note:**

> ЦСКА играет с Зенитом, а я, как обычно, не могу писать самый напрашивающийся пейринг. Да, на Неве перевернулся танкер с пряниками, но одними пряниками сыт не будешь!  
> Переписывала текст аж два раза, потому что смотреть матч на стадионе — одно, а знать, что там было на самом деле — другое.  
> Дисклаймер: реальным людям - реальную жизнь. Пусть всё у ребят будет хорошо!

Когда Карасев свистит фол и тянется к карману за карточкой, Магомед замирает. Точка чуть левей ворот, метров пять-шесть от линии штрафной – практически идеальная позиция. Он знает, что сейчас с их половины поля к штрафной краснодарцев бежит Ракицкий – чувствует кожей, как сокращается расстояние.

Он в ужасе и нетерпении одновременно, и всё это густо замешано с внутриматчевым азартом и чем-то тянущим, не поддающимся описанию, что Магомед едва осознаёт, что делает. Только знает: прежде чем встать на позицию, надо подойти и повторить ритуал на удачу. Нельзя гневить Фортуну, нельзя разочаровывать футбольных богов, даже если ты верующий мусульманин.

Поэтому Магомед идет к Ярославу, уже стоящему наизготовку. Бить будет он, это точно, Риго и Бано стоят вплотную к мячу только для отвода глаз.

Но в голове сами собой всплывают непрошенные сейчас воспоминания: чужой настороженный взгляд, нечитаемое выражение лица, кривая отмазка про французов и собственные слова, сказанные чудом не дрожащим голосом. 

Магомед обещал. Он его сдержит.

***

Куча-мала после гола со штрафного, поздравление с рождением сына, собственная едва не сломанная нога, неразбериха с заменами, бешеная развязка и эйфория победы не затмевают горечь обещания, но придают ей сладость.

Наверное, Фортуна сегодня смотрела не на Магомеда, а улыбалась всей команде.

***

Когда Турбин свистит, назначает штрафной и тянется за баллончиком с жидким мелом, Магомед уже знакомо замирает. Точка левее ворот – не самая удобна, но хорошая позиция. Это мяч Ярослава – сам заработал, сам будет исполнять.

Ракицкий поднимается на ноги, потирая правое бедро. Мимо проходит Дриусси – явно с вопросом о варианте розыгрыша. Тут же подходит Ригони, рядом армейцы что-то пытаются доказать судье. Начинается привычная, немного суетливая подготовка к стандартному положению, как с Виража летит заряд: «Ракицкий, гол!»

Секунды во время заминки из-за споров с арбитром, замены Шатова на Мака и подготовки розыгрыша тянутся как резина. Камеры меняют ракурс, показывая то общий план, то столпившихся в своей штрафной, нервничающих армейцев. Ригони принимает выбранный вариант, показывая знаками остальным, и Магомед уже было отходит на свою позицию, но то, как сам Ярик морщится и переступает с ноги на ногу, пытаясь унять ощущения в ушибленной в стыке правой, действительно беспокоит.

Он вновь подходит к Ярославу с этим вопросом, и конечно же, камеры тут же выхватывают их крупным планом. Весь стадион взрывается аплодисментами и одобрительным гулом, с ближайшего сектора долетает слаженный ор «ЦЕЛУЙ!».

А ему хватает выдержки и не хватает сил одновременно. И в голове колотится « _ты ему обещал_ », так же, как сердце в горле, вовсе не от темпа игры.

Поэтому Магомед позволяет себе только положить обе ладони Ярославу на затылок. С того течет пот, лоб в травинках, а глаза – ясные-ясные. Он даже не прижимается лбом ко лбу, только чуть пригибая голову Ярика, и отпускает его, едва Ярослав касается его руки, и отступает на шаг назад. 

Да ладно, с этой Фортуной, – думает Магомед, пока Турбин совещается по рации с резервным и спрашивает их о готовности. Звание чемпиона, кубок и золотые медали у них уже не отнимут. Конечно, получать их после проигрыша на своём стадионе, при аншлаге, при всех заготовленных перформансах, под прицелом тысяч камер и нескольких десятков пушек,заряженных килограммами конфетти – не то. Но Зенит для него – такая же семья, особенно этот сезон, и видеть, каким потерянным становилось лицо Артёма, когда тот думал, что его никто не видит, всю предыдущую неделю – тоже больно. 

До игры – да и в перерыве тоже – было обсуждение: разойтись с ЦСКА по-хорошему, боевой ничьей. Армейцы – не Спартак, им нужны очки, даже одно, с учетом выигранного дерби. Но молодые кони прут, оставляя зоны, а шестьдесят тысяч на трибунах гонят уже их, зенитовцев, забивать. Проигрывая один мяч на шестьдесят девятой минуте, у ЦСКА ещё есть шансы, и Магомед отступает не только на положенные три шага от мяча.

У Ярика чудесная жена, очаровательная дочка и месячный карапуз-сынишка. Они всей командой переживали за Ольгу, когда её срочно положили на сохранение по медицинским показаниям, и всей командой радовались за него, ставшего отцом второй раз, когда всё обошлось, и пацан родился здоровым.

Последняя подсказка Ярославу – короткая реплика о позиции Игоря в воротах, и Магомед идёт в штрафную без столь ожидаемого публикой поцелуя.

К черту Фортуну. К черту футбольных богов.

Мяч летит выше ворот, ударяясь о трибуну.

 _Он обещал_.


End file.
